


but what will we do when we're sober?

by byzinha



Series: baby batcat [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Dancing, F/M, brat billionaire, party don't starts 'til I walk in, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Selina pays a visit to Bruce's new club.Two-shot.





	1. but what will we do when we're sober?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I disappeared! I just got a massive block and then my internet was a no show, so I never managed to finish this. I'll be posting 2 chapters today, and it'd be nice enough if you feel in your heart to review each one of them.  
> As for this particular prompt, it'll be posted in 2 parts, so make sure to return soon to know how it ends heh
> 
> Thanks for being patient and for all the feedback I got, you guys are awesome!
> 
> Gotham and its characters are not mine.

This "new Bruce", as Alfred was calling him, had all the tools to impress Selina. She walked to the door of the club that apparently was now his trying to look the part as she always did, working hard not to frown at all the rich people her age that were coming and going with dazed smiles.

Alfred had promised her name would be in the guests list, and she hoped to God he wasn't fooling her. If there was something Selina hated, it was to be fooled, and Bruce had been making a habit of getting on her nerves. His butler sure wouldn't trail behind.

As a matter of fact, Selina shouldn't even be there. She got a call from a distressed Alfred the previous night asking for her help, under the false hope that she could talk some sense into Bruce, but she didn't feel the last bit willing to help – or so she said. As usual, Babs and Tabby read right through her, and if she'd be bold enough to admit it, even Alfred did, for he told her he'd make it so her name would be in the list that night, and every night for as long as it took for her to show up.

It was a shot in the dark, really. If just half of what Alfred had said was true, Selina was sure she wouldn't make the last bit of difference talking to Bruce; not even when they were "equal" (or as equal as they could be) he listened to her, what made Alfred think that he would now was a mystery to her.

"Selina Kyle," she said at the door after cutting the line.

She was wearing one of Barbara's dress, the only one of her friends whose clothes fit her on the chest and still managed to be sexy, but the heels were Tabitha's. Everything was black and leather, and her hair had been straightened, though it still had a 80s volume that was absolutely incredible. Her makeup was heavy on the eyes, her lips were painted red, and as she walked inside the club, plenty of heads turned in her direction, men and women alike.

It was good to walk like that, with people getting out of her way just because of the power she exhaled. Smirking, she scanned the room with sharp eyes and found Bruce at the very back, an impressive set of champagne bottles on the table and a girl by each side of him.

He… was changed and it was unsettling, somehow. On the back of her mind, Selina remembered of a certain night at his house's study, and she had to shove the memory down in order to do what she came down there to do. She walked to the back of the room, hardly stopping at the VIP cord that separated him from the others.

"Let her," Bruce said lazily when one of the security guards moved to make her stop.

Selina's hand was ready to reach for the switchblade hidden under the dress, but his interference kept her from doing anything dramatic. He was smirking, but she wasn't anymore, and he reached for one of the bottles, leaving one of his companions aside.

"I saw your name on the list," he said without looking at her. "Didn't think you'd show up, though."

"The fact that you keep assuming you know me, Bruce Wayne, baffles me," she said as emotionless as he sounded.

Bruce looked up at her with that stupid smirk of his. Selina wanted to slap it out of his face, and for the first time she understood what Alfred had meant on the phone. He was impressing her, alright, but not in a good way. Bruce took a few gulps from the bottle and settled it down the table again with a loud "AH" before standing up, both his companions now alone and pouting.

"Come on, Bruce," one of them, a sugary brunette, said taking his hand and trying to pull him back to the sofa, but he easily disentangled from her.

"It's been a while," he said stepping closer to her. Selina could smell the alcohol in his clothes, and she wondered how much time he'd been spending partying. She didn't step back, which meant that she had to look up at him, and she couldn't help but remember of simpler times, when he was just a clueless kid too good for his own good. "What did Alfred put you up too?"

She smiled at his words, a bit offended even.

"Alfred only put my name on the list," she said, the lie rolling out easily. "I wanted to meet the hottest club of Gotham's elite, but I realized… I don't have your number."

"Well, you never provided me with yours either," he replied smartly. "The easiest way to have you over was leaving a glass of milk outside my window."

Selina chuckled.

"Cute," she said and he mirrored her smile. "How about a dance, Bruce Wayne?"

"Well, aren't you always the one to take the initiative?" he said, and to her surprise snaked an arm around her waist. Selina tried not to push him away as an immediate response to anyone touching her.

"Hey!" one of the girls, a red head that almost made her think of Ivy, said standing up. "We got here first!"

She tried to take Selina from Bruce's half-embrace, but Selina stood her ground, getting on the girl's face.

"Try me, bitch," she said sharply, staring right into the girls eyes, and watched the red head – who was easily a head taller than her – cower back to the sofa. Bruce laughed loudly, dragging her to the dancefloor.

"Ah, Selina Kyle," he said, his cheeks red with the heat and the booze, his breath minty and alcoholic. "I sure missed you."

Selina shook her head letting her hands go to the back of his neck as they began to dance ever so closely.

"And you sure is drunk," she said and he laughed again.

"Probably," he said interrupting his laugh. "But who the fuck cares, am I right? Let's party."

Her mind went back again –  _don't change too much_  – and she shook her head lightly, just to straighten her priorities. He changed too much, hit a new low, but she'd been there, done that, and maybe she could help him back up. She only needed a little time.


	2. homemade dynamite

Bruce had never been that hands-y, and Selina was torn between loving it and wanting to punch him in the face. She also wasn't supposed to get turned on by this new version of him, but bad kind of suited him. If only she hadn't known his real self, she could enjoy this better.

They had danced to a couple of songs, and then he took her to the bar, told her to order whatever she wanted to drink.

"On the house," he said over her shoulder standing awfully close, his chest to her back and Selina couldn't help but smirk. "I like that dress," he practically whispered, though he said it loud enough for more people to hear.

Selina turned her head just enough to look at him, caught his eyes with a mischievous glare.

"I bet you do," she said.

Bruce smiled. There was something almost predatory about his smile and his eyes and Selina was digging it. On the back of her mind, she tried to remember that she was there on a mission, but damn, she was digging it  _way too much_.

The bartender put her drink on the counter, and she used the distraction to try and put her priorities in order. The drink was sweet and strong, and Selina sipped it carefully, hoping that she looked as sophisticated as Babs did when she had one of those colorful things in hand.

"Aren't you going to ask about my  _work_?" she asked making sure to mark the last word with a raised eyebrow. Bruce shrugged and signaled to the bartender as he stood in front of her, and immediately got him a drink too.

"I don't care about your work, Selina," he said sipping his drink and looking badass doing it. Internally, she beat herself up for considering him badass for such a stupid thing, but on the outside, she just cocked her head.

"You don't?" Because honestly, that was some big news. He shook his head no.

"I mean, a girl's gotta shop, isn't that what you told me?"

Selina nodded slowly, amused.

"Never thought you were listening, though," she said, feeling his hand on her thigh again, sliding up under the fabric and inching for her switchblade.

Bruce chuckled, a low rumble on his chest. He was so close, it was intoxicating, and Selina had to settle her drink back on the counter next to his. She was almost done with it anyway.

"Ah, Selina," he said. The way he rolled her name, though, made her a little weak (and she did not, for the love of God, like to feel weak). It made her senses go higher. "I'm always listening  _to you_. That's why he put you up to this."

He got the switchblade from her hiding spot, but he wasn't quick enough, for she twisted his wrist with one hand and retrieved her knife with the other, pressing the blade to his neck. Nothing personal, just her natural response to being threatened, and in two seconds there were four guns pointed at her – three security guards and the bartender.

"Didn't your associates teach you not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" Bruce joked, not the last bit bothered by the blade on his neck. He even gestured for the guards to stand down. Around them, people pretended nothing was happening, the music still played.

"Fuck you," Selina shot back and he smirked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice," he said.

"No offence, but you're not striking me as nice person right now," she replied, throwing his own words at him, knowing for a fact that he caught it. Selina retrieved the blade, but the guns were still pointing at her. "What's your M.O. here, Bruce?"

He looked right into her eyes and for a split second she caught a glimpse of the boy she once knew – he looked a lot like the lost, grieving kid in that alley what? Four years ago? And it broke her heart a bit – and she understood exactly what was going on behind that bravado, exactly what she should do, even though she knew it'd be super hard to crack him and get to that core.

Bruce blinked, and it was gone. Back with this new brat billionaire, front page of all the tabloids. He leaned closer at the same time as he waved the guards off, and for the first time ever in all the time they'd known each other, Bruce stole a kiss from her.

"Go home with me," he said looking into her eyes. "And maybe I'll tell you."

"Maybe?" she echoed skeptically. "No."

"No?"

"No," Selina said again. "Not your place. You're too comfortable there. I pick."

His hands went to her hips, one of his legs between hers as he kissed her again. She still held her weapon tightly, though the blade was safely retreated, as she grabbed his arms. He felt surprisingly muscular under her touch, his kiss rather demanding. He needed her more than she needed him, and they both knew that.

It was a cycle, they understood to some level, hard to break.

"Deal," Bruce said when they finally separated to catch their breaths.

Selina smiled and pushed him back just enough to be able to hop out of that stool, and then took his hand in hers and guided him out of the club. She knew exactly where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated ^^


End file.
